Questions for Spartoi Members
by natabee
Summary: Ask questions to the members of Spartoi and, if your question is picked, get an answer in the next update! Ask away my pretties...
1. Introduction

Hellos. This is a story in which it will not be a story. Instead, you, the reader, will ask questions to the following characters in Soul Eater and I, the humble author, will try my very best to put myself into these character's shoes and answer accordingly. These are the only rules: be creative, be as insane as you wish, and most importantly, HAVE FUN. This is a requirement. Here is a list of characters (from Spatori) you may ask questions to:

Soul

Maka

Death the Kid

BlackStar

Crona (I know she's (or he's?) not in Spatori, bite me, but I freaking love Crona!)

Tsubaki

Liz

Patti

I don't exactly know where this is all going, but I do know that if one of you pretties asks a question I really like, I may write a story along with it. We'll see. But for now, review your questions to me. Lol, if that makes any sense? I hope it does, because I really don't want five billion questions coming in through private messaging. That would take waaayyy to long to read through. (supposing anyone will actually send in anything. I'm just going over possibilities here, people.)

Another thing, I love you all very much and I know you really really reeeeally want to ask this, but PLEASE, no asking questions concerning if Maka loves Soul or if Soul loves Maka. It's just not up to me to decide it, and you would get my opinion in the matter (WHICH IS HELL YES! THEY BELONGGG! ~SQUEEEEEEEE~) and I want to be as accurate as possible. But you may find loop holes if you wish (haha) because that's (honestly) what I would do… so I'll allow questions like, "If BlackStar hit on Maka, would you be jealous, Soul?" cause I can live with that sort of thing.

Anyways, this is getting to be really long. Much love, send in your questions, and I'll have your answers soon.

~Natabee


	2. In The Beginning, There Was Nothing

_Haha I've actually been done with this chapter for at least 2 weeks...I had it done the day I first posted this story. I know, I should have posted it sooner, but putting stuff off is what I do best...so... _

_**This is the disclaimer in which I shall disclaim: **__I don't own the characters from Soul Eater. :(_

ENJOYYY!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's part of the story I will be writing along with it!:<strong>

They had been given a job.

A job unlike all the others they had ever received before. People like Kid, Crona, Soul, and Maka were extremely irked to have to complete this horrible, foul, unmentionable, _annoying_ job.

Soul even branded it as _totally_ uncool.

Unlike them, BlackStar, Patti, and Liz were ecstatic to play along with what was, in BlackStar's opinion, "A perfect chance to show what a big star I am!"

And of course, there were those who were completely indifferent and were just happy to go along with whatever everyone else was doing (e.g., Tsubaki).

Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for what was _really _to come. This task would challenge their ability to tell the truth, stay patient, and overall, not use what each one found about the other against each other. That meant no Maka-chops, no dubbing anything uncool, no symmetrical freak-outs (okay, maybe one or two), and no bragging about being a bigger star than someone else. Of course, none of these rules could actually be followed completely. It is just irrational for them to all actually have the ability to control themselves when angry (or in Kid' case, insane).

And thus, the task ahead for Spartoi (and of course, Crona) was decided. They would answer the questions of die-hard fans all over the globe, for the fan's, and nothing but the fan's entertainment alone. Some would survive, others wouldn't. One thing was for sure; they would be targeted and laughed at, of course, all at their expense. Though, one thing wasn't for sure: Why now? Why them? All of these questions and more will be revealed later in the story.

So what are you waiting for? Grab your popcorn, brush your hair (if need-be), pull up your pants and ask a question.

**Rachel-chan XOXOX**: _Soul, tell the truth. How often do you have perverted thoughts of Maka? If you don't tell the truth Soul I will get Maka to Maka chop you very hard! :3_

I'm pretty sure if I answered that truthfully, Maka would Maka-chop me anyways. *shudder* So, I might as well tell you. …yes…but it's not my fault! I mean, she leaves her bras and underwear lying around so _of course _I'm going to imagine her _in_ them. It's only a natural response for a cool guy like me. In fact, just yesterday I was stuck on cleaning duty in the bathroom when I stumbled across…you-know-what…just freaking hanging there on the shower head! I mean, who does that? Maka's my best friend and partner, so of course I forgave her, but I was still stuck cleaning the blood from my nosebleed off the floor before she found out what caused it.

**CookieTheif: **_Hey Soul! Have you ever peeked up Maka's skirt while you were in weapon form? You better tell the truth, 'cause ya know, cool guys aren't liars._

What is it with you fangirls and your personal vendettas to embarrass me about my manly, cool-guy actions? Of course I have! It's not like there was much to see… plain white underwear isn't what I'd call "sexy" or "worth looking at" by a cool guy like me. She always wears the boring stuff on missions, but manages to leave the good stuff lying around our apartment. Sometimes, I swear she just _wants_ to Maka-chop me! Like this one time, she bent over to clean up some spilled tea BlackStar had knocked over and BAM! The underwear her Papa (creepily I might add) gave her as a congratulations gift for her perfect test score was looking right at me! Thank goodness she wears tights now…that's a couple of Maka-chops I'll definitely be saved from.

**Squeakyboots**: _Maka, why do you need to wear such short skirts? Is it for compensation of your lack of chest? Patti, how many times have you ever sexually harassed someone? Kid, have you ever had perverted thoughts about Stein?_

**_Maka: _**You did not just say what I think you said! MAKA-CHOP! My skirts aren't _that_ short thank you very much! They're just easy to run around in when I'm fighting! And I know I'm flat, but did you _really_ have to bring it up? Sheesh!

_**Patti: **_Hehehehe sexual harassment! :3 I once attacked a giraffe I made out of my useless test! When I attacked it, I broke its neck! Does that count? XDD

_**Death the Kid: **_No! Of course not! I'm not gay, but even if I was who would daydream about someone so ASYMMETRICAL! He has stitches only on one side of his face and he has a screw sticking asymmetrically out of his head! He may be my professor, but he is asymmetric garbage! I won't stand for this nonsense!

**KuriSari****:** _Kid: What are u hiding/what are u doing under ur gentelman persona/ when ur just a boy? (watching porn?, peeping on liz and Patty while theyre undressing?_

This question is rather confusing, but for what reason would I have for watching porn and peeping on Liz and Patti? I am a Shinigami, we do not feel things like lust, so I would have no need to commit those unholy acts. I'd rather spend my time on important things like checking to make sure my house is still perfectly symmetrical and training to one day take over my father's position as Grim Reaper. Besides, symmetry gives me a magical rush of happiness that no one could dare to compare to whatever feeling you get from committing such awful deeds!

**eilime love****: **_CRONA i LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME! heehee sry dude Crona!_

L-love? Marriage? I-I don't think I'd know how to deal with that…


	3. Then There Was Light

_THANK YOOOOOOU!~ I love all of you who sent in questions, I had so much fun writing answers. I have actually had this done for about a month...I'm sorry D: I just never got around to actually uploading it...and my other story, The Unforgivable, is sadly not writing itself (AS IT SHOULD BE :O) So I'm kind of at my house crying in a corner and wishing I had ideas. Well, I have ideas, but they're for stuff so far into the story that I can't use them! And because of this, I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT. But I love you all, so I'll try to start updating this and my other story more regularly...even with school being an ass. Please excuse my language. _

_**Disclaimer**: I-I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! D: -gasping/breathing- But who knows about the futureee~ XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss212:<strong> _Maka- What's the most interesting part of having a guy as a room mate?_

Maka felt her eye twitch upon reading this question. _Soul_, she thought bitterly.

It just had to be a question like this…she could deal with questions about the length of her skirt or whether she took enjoyment in watching stein dissect certain…organs. She was prepared for stupid, obvious questions like that. She had already come up with many answers to any possible ones thrown at her. She wasn't, however, prepared for one quite like this. Sure, she expected a few loophole questions about her and Soul's relationship, something like, 'TEEHEE! HAVE YOU EVER HAD SEX WITH SOUL?' or 'Do you –giggle- watch Soul take showers? XD' Those were easy. But this one was…unexpected…and Maka could tell this person was really smart to be able to find a loophole this great in the only restricting rule: no questions about Soul and Maka's relationship. A rule she was grateful for.

Except when it was so easily bypassed.

Her eyebrows crinkled into a displeased frown before she hopped out of her computer chair and marched angrily out of her room and into the bathroom to take her nightly shower. She turned the nozzle onto hot and waited for the water to become warm enough to get in. She plopped herself onto the toilet and tried to come up with a good answer for that question. _What's the most interesting part of having a guy as a roommate? _Maka really had no answer for that at the moment. She was really, purely shocked that someone would even ask that, as most weapon and meister pairs usually were in the same situation as Soul and she were. Maka pondered this until a loud pounding on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Maka! Hurry up, I want to take a shower, too you know! You've been in there forever!" Soul shouted through the door.

Maka's eyes squinted. _Yeah, most interesting part, my ass__**.**_

"Shut up Soul! I'm almost done!" Maka shouted back over the sound of rushing water…_oh crap…I haven't even gotten in it yet!_

Maka leaped up and threw back the shower curtain before stepping in. Immediately, she realized the mistake she had made by not checking the water temperature first. Maka let out a shrill shriek before fumbling for the nozzle to make the water temperature less volcanic.

"Hot, hot, HOT!" Maka shouted. And it was at that very moment that Maka realized she never locked the door…

Soul burst through the door in a frenzy of half-nakedness and steam.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Soul frantically peered around the tiny bathroom.

Maka furiously poked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"SOUL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'M NAKED! _GET OUT_ OF _THE BATHROOM_!"

As soon as soul's puzzled ruby eyes met Maka's furious green lasers, he realized his mistake.

"Oh, uh, er…sorry, Maka!" Soul was furiously rubbing his nose as he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Maka stared blankly at the empty patch of tile where Soul once stood.

_That…idiot! I could have been naked coming out of the shower for all he knew!_

Maka put a frustrated hand over her face.

_Do I not have any privacy?_

And as soon as she thought this, Maka smiled. She now knew exactly how to answer the fan's question.

Maka happily finished her shower before she skipped out of the bathroom, right past a seething and scared shitless Soul, and into her room.

"W-what…?" Soul asked himself as Maka, instead of Maka-chopping him into dust, just (literally) skipped right past him with a smile on her face. To say Soul was confused was an understatement.

In her room, Maka quickly got into her pajamas then plopped back into her plushy computer chair. It was there that she began to type her answer:

_There are many, MANY interesting parts of having to share an apartment with a guy. Some I wouldn't call interesting, more like completely annoying, like the fact that you really don't have any privacy._

Maka thought back to the special incident that had just happened between her and Soul only moments ago.

_Like just recently, Soul barged into the bathroom while I was taking a shower! Well, I guess he did only do that because he heard me scream..._

Maka looked back into her memories of what laid out minutes beforehand. Soul really did care for and protect her… she supposed it wasn't _so _bad to have a guard dog protecting their tiny apartment. Maka giggled at that last thought about Soul being a guard dog. But it really wasn't all that far from the truth. Soul was loyal and quick to forgive just like a dog would be. Just like a dog is. _Just like Soul is._

A smile played at Maka's lips.

_I really have an awesome partner, don't I?_

Maka quickly finished the rest of her letter before sending it. She bounded out of her chair then jumped into the welcoming arms that were her bed and covers. You see, Maka felt totally at peace. She knew that tonight, and all of the other nights after it, she had nothing to worry about. As long as Maka had Soul with her, she could sleep soundly without worry. And so that's exactly what she did.

**Here's the whole letter Maka wrote! :**

There are many, MANY interesting parts of having to share an apartment with a guy. Some I wouldn't call interesting, more like completely annoying, like the fact that you really don't have any privacy. Like for instance, just recently. I was taking a shower when Soul suddenly barged into the bathroom! Well, I guess he did only do that because he heard me scream, but he did run in with only his underwear on! Come to think of it, that's not really an uncommon sight as he leaves his boxers lying around our apartment all the time. I think to get him back for doing that I'll start doing the same with my bras and underwear. With that said, there are actually more good reasons than bad for having a guy as a roommate. Like, I know I can sleep soundly at night because Soul will always be there to protect me. He's like my personal guard dog. And that label isn't too far-fetched from the truth. He is loyal and supports me all the way through things, even if no one else does. I wouldn't trade him for the world, much less a girl roommate. Plus, I'm not exactly the girly-type, so I don't know how many makeovers and gossip stories I could actually live through… Well, I guess my point is that Soul himself is the most interesting part of rooming with a guy. There's never really a dull moment! Except…when he calls me tiny-tits.

I hope this answered your question!

~Maka Albarn


End file.
